


red light

by queenqian



Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe mafia, Gang!AU, Multi, Other, dark!AU, mafia!au, there are no couples, this is an ot5 fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenqian/pseuds/queenqian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has been going well for f(x). They are one of the top gangs in Seoul's Red Light district. They own the Red Light Club, and are high level gun/drug smugglers. Soon Problems start to arise.  One of f(x)'s allies has been backstabbing them. Victoria is worried. Amber starts being stalked from a distance. Sulli has noticed a suspicious customer, lurking in the club. Luna and Krystal are prime suspects in a murder/theft case of a rich politician. They soon come to find out, they have a spy in their midst. Will f(x) stay at the top of the chain or will they tumble to the bottom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	red light

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based off of this post: http://heckai.tumblr.com/post/108461769922/f-x-as-gang-members-requested-by-x-bangtan  
> I guess its pretty obvious, but this fic is also based on Red Light so all their hairstyles are from Red Light era.  
> This is my first fanfiction so, I hope you all enjoy!!

Red Light Club, Victoria's Office  
Cheongnyangni 588, Seoul, South Korea 11:13 p.m

In Seoul's most notorious Red Light District, Cheongnyangni 588, Victoria Song sat behind a large mahogany desk. Her long black hair was curled and she wore smokey eye makeup. She is wearing a tight red dress. Victoria looked ready to party but it was actually quite the opposite. If front of her was one of her colleagues and best friend, Amber Liu.  
"How did the shipment go?" asked Victoria in a serious tone. Amber gave the older girl a bright smile. "Don't worry. It went fine, as always. The shipment should arrive in Okinawa in two days." replied the red head. The leader smiled and nodded her head in content. Victoria got up from her desk and walked over to the window. She looked out at the bright Seoul skyline. The raven haired girl sighed. "Vic, what is it?" questioned a worried Amber.

Victoria continued looking at the skyline. She didn't answer for a while. "Call the rest of the girls. We need to hold a meeting." Amber was starting to become really worried. 'I wonder what is up with Victoria' thought Amber. The red head took out her phone and sent a group text message to Luna, Krystal, and Sulli. "Unnie, whats wrong? Are you okay?" Victoria sighed and turned to Amber. "I'm fine. Its *Chunghee. I think he is double corssing us."  
*Chunghee is a low level drug and gun smuggler. He has been a valuable ally and friend to f(x).

 

-break-

 

Red Light Club, Victoria's Office  


Cheongnyangni 588, Seoul, South Korea 11:32 p.m  


The rest of the f(x) team is in Victoria's office, sat around in a circle. Sulli and Krystal up in party clothes, with their hair and makeup done. They were mingling and flirting with the customers in the front of the club. Sulli is usally the only hostess at the club, but Krystal had no assignment. Luna had just finished her assignment when she got Amber's text. She was dressed all up in black and still had her guns strapped to her thighs. Victoria was back to sitting in her computer chair while the 4 younger girls sat across from her. "Victoria unnie, why are we holding a meeting? Is everything okay?" asked a curious Sulli.

"I'll cut to the chase. I think Chunghee has been double crossing us." Sulli, Luna and Krystals eyes widened in shock. "He's one of our closest allies, how can he be doublecrossing us?" questioned Krystal, still in shock. Amber replied to the blonde's question, "One of our informants over heard Chunghee talking about taking f(x) off the map. We think he is planning on killing Victoria and then raiding Red Light." Luna let out a soft gasp. 'He has always been on our side, how can he do this to us?!' thought the asassin. The 3 girls quickly got over their shock and looked at their leader. "Unnie, what are your plans?" asked Luna. 

The raven haired girl looked at Krystal. "I have a new asignment for you. Tomorrow night. Midnight. I want you to scout out Chunghee's warehouse. See what he's up to. Take Luna with you. Report everything that you see and hear to me." Krystal and Luna both nodded, understanding their mission. "Sulli, Amber I want you to do work as usual. Sulli, you flirt and mingle upstairs, but see what you can get out of some of the patrons. Ask if they know anything about Chunghee's next deal. Amber, track the shipment that you just sent out. Make sure it gets to Okinawa." Amber and Sulli also understood their missons. "Vic, what are you going to do?" asked Krystal. Victoria smiled at her dongsaeng. "I'm going to meet with Chunghee. Its gonna be as if nothing has changed." said the leader.

Victoria dismissed all four of the girls, and sent them home, saying she will meet them there. She walked back over to the window, for the second time that night, and looked out over the city. She is going to have any eventful day tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like the prologue, so its a bit short, but the actual chapters will be longer. I promise!! Sorry, if its kinda confusing right now, the plot will be revealed more as the story goes on.  
> I will try and update as much as I can. No guarantees though!  
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think about it so far.  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> -Ana


End file.
